Harry Potter meets The Girl-Who-Lived
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in a strange land; one where apparently he was born a girl. How do his actions affect Rose Potter's story? Rose/Hermione friendship, Mentor!Harry. Possible spoilers through Deathly Hallows, and probable spoilers through Year 3 of "Adventures of Rose Potter"
1. Chapter 1

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

by coolhacker1025

This is a crossover between my "Rose Potter" stories (preferably "The Adventures of Rose Potter") and semi-canon (EWE, no- _Cursed Child_ , HHr _)_ Harry Potter

* * *

"Hermione, look at the Map," said Rose, whispering, as she didn't want to reveal the existence of the _Marauder's Map_. "Someone by the name of 'Harry James Potter' is in the Forbidden Forest."

"Who's he?" asked Hermione, curious.

"No clue," responded Rose. "Everyone says that I'm the last Potter. I'm going to go check it out."

She headed towards the door.

"Hang on, Rose," said Hermione, jumping up. "Someone has to make sure you stay alive."

"Just be careful, Hermione," said Rose as they exited the castle. "One threatening move and you take him down hard, okay?"

"Got it," said Hermione. Rose put her finger to her lips to tell Hermione that they should go in quietly.

Soon, they sighted what appeared to be a male, 15-21 years old in a clearing.

"Identify yourself!" commanded Rose.

"You don't recognise me?" asked the boy. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived?" said the boy. "I can tell I'm at Hogwarts, but what's the date?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Hermione. "There's no such thing."

"The date?" asked Harry.

"The First of November," said Rose. "Do you want to tell us who you really are?"

"I'm Harry Potter," he insisted. "What's the year? Major events?"

"It's 1994," said Rose. "Blimey, how many have you had? We just had the selection for the Triwizard Tournament last night, and my name came up as the fourth 'contestant'."

"I recognise your companion, it's nice to see you, Hermione, but who are you?" he asked Rose.

Echoing his previous statement, she said, "You don't recognise me? I'm Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived."

"That explains the time difference," said Harry. "If today's the first, that means that it's a...Tuesday. Why don't you meet me in the Shrieking Shack tomorrow, say 16:00, and I'll explain everything."

"How do we know that you're not going to rape and/or kill us?" asked Hermione.

"I, Harry Potter, swear not to harm Rose Potter and Hermione Jean Granger at our meeting tomorrow," he said. There was a flash of light, as magic accepted his vow. "I also swear that I am not your enemy, and that I don't follow Tom Marvolo Riddle, the dark wizard who calls himself 'Voldemort', nor do I support him or his ideals."

\\\/

"Who do you think he is?" asked Hermione. "I mean, he has to be an imposter of some kind."

"There is the possibility that he is telling what he believes the truth to be," said Rose. "You're always talking about science fiction shows your dad watches—maybe this guy travelled dimensions or something."

"Did you see what he looked like?" asked Hermione. "Or rather, _who_ he looked like?"

"He looks like dad, except with mum's eyes," said Rose, who had often heard the exact opposite said about her. "He seemed to know you."

"Which would seem to confirm your Dimension travel hypothesis," said Hermione. "We just need to be careful."

"We're not telling anyone else about this, right?"

"Right," said Hermione. "Did you think he was good looking?"

"Nah," said Rose. "Not my type. Plus, with the way he looks it would be like a reverse Oedipus Complex. You?"

"Nor mine," said Hermione.

\\\/

They met Harry at the Shrieking Shack the next day. He was already there, waiting for them when they showed up. He held up a vial of a clear liquid.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. Hermione put her hand up like she was in class, and Harry pointed to her.

"That's Veritaserum," said Hermione.

"If I were a teacher, I'd award five points to Gryffindor. I will take it if you have any doubts about the contents of this," said Harry, pointing towards a stone bowl. "And I'm sure that you recognise what this is?"

"That's a Pensieve," said Hermione. "It lets you organise your thoughts. Aren't those expensive?"

"Very," said Harry. "Which is why I've 'borrowed' this one. In this Pensieve are my memories; if I am where I think I am, then Rose should recognise at least parts of some of the memories. And another imaginary five points to Gryffindor."

He then guided Rose and Hermione through his memories, and a while later, they emerged.

"You're _me,_ " said Rose. "Except for a couple differences, including the glaring one."

"Did your Sirius never get free, Mr Potter?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, don't ever call me Mr Potter," said Harry. "Call me 'Harry'. I'm going to change my last name soon, anyway. Keeping the name 'Potter' would cause too many complications. No, Padfoot never got free."

"I think that we need to get you caught up to us, as well," said Hermione.

"How do we do this?"

"Put your wand to your head, and concentrate on the memory," said Harry.

After a number of memory extractions, they dove back into the Pensieve again.

"Okay, so first year is mostly the same," said Harry. "Except you were more suspicious of Quirrell, you met Hermione before school, and you're a bit more bookish. You also managed to befriend Neville a whole lot easier than I did."

They jumped in again, and Harry was furious when he saw the results of her second year, saying things about the Dursleys that he would never say in front of Mrs Weasley.

"They beat you half to death!" he exclaimed after he mostly got calmed down. "At least your friendship with Neville counted for something. Dowager Countess Longbottom is a wonderful woman, letting you stay at her house, and convincing Dumbledore to let you do so."

Naturally, Harry went on another tirade against Lockhart, as the man had acted even more poorly in this time. He laughed at the new duel at the Duelling Club.

"I love the way that Flitwick took care of Lockhart," he said. "And then, that was a magnificent duel between him and Snape. I wish the Club would've been more like that during my time at the school. But how dare he attempt sexual relations with a student—an underage student, at that! King was a great teacher for the rest of the year.

He then commented on Rose's reaction to Hermione being Petrified. "Definitely seeing the Evans temper there," he said.

He then mentioned that Rose had done things nearly the same way he had, with the obvious exception of no Lockhart, but had managed to get the Headmaster to tell her a lot more about Tom.

"Probably, Dumbledore is feeling a bit guilty about your…er, stay at the Dursleys," said Harry, before moving on to third year.

Rose's third year was as much the same as it was different. This was because Rose had a different perspective on the "Black escapes Azkaban" thing.

"Real clever, how you unintentionally outed Wormtail," he commented, spitting on the floor. "Much better perspective, as 'Gran Longbottom' seemed to know the Potters, and therefore the Marauders. Also, good job on forcing Hermione to take fewer classes."

That earned him a half-hearted glare from Hermione.

"Rose explained it well," he said, defending himself. "My Hermione didn't figure it out until she had driven herself mad from overwork, due to over-usage of a Time Turner. Like she said, there is no science to divination and the Muggle Studies class is miles out of date."

He continued with, "Good job with the hippogriff. I didn't realise until much later that Hagrid's class was a bit inappropriate, though. Hippogriffs are generally a sixth or seventh year creature."

Harry didn't really need to mention that before Hagrid, that's what year they had been taught in.

"Great about Padfoot getting free," he said. "He was only cleared posthumously in my dimension."

"Where did he stay until then?" asked Rose.

"He went to the Caribbean and Majorca for a while after the Incident at the Shrieking Shack of '94," responded her male counterpart. "During my fourth year, the Triwizard happened, and he was in a cave in Hogsmeade for a year, before returning to his ancestral home."

\\\/

They soon finished reviewing the memories, with Harry taking note of the changes that had occurred to the timeline.

"Honestly, not much has changed," said Harry. "But, for the most part, the changes are significant."

"So, what are you going to do here?" asked Rose. "I'm sure you don't find us attractive."

"No, I don't," said Harry honestly. "First off, you're 14 and I'm 22. Big age difference at this point. Second, Hermione is slightly, but significantly, different from the Hermione I knew. Lastly, you look like my mother, Rose. I don't want to be accused of being a paedophile with an Oedipus complex."

"So what are you going to do?"

"There is a little known part of the Hogwarts Charter: Section 94, Subsection Baker," said Harry. "It allows any student to retain, at their own expense, a tutor for any subject or subjects, as long as the tutor is registered with the Ministry of Magic. Not many people remember that section, but it's there. I was thinking that Professor Harry Evans could teach you about Wizarding Law and History of Magic."

"Evans? Like my mum's name?"

"Correct," responded Harry. "Apparently, the Evans were a small family that slowly died out. Your grandfather's grandfather was a Squib. I'm going to need to borrow the title of Lord Evans, and about ten thousand galleons, plus the 500 galleon deposit for attaining my title."

"Will that work?" asked Hermione.

"I'm related to the Evans family so, yes, it'll work," said Harry. "And since I am male, I probably have a better chance at the title than Rose does."

"Do I have ₲10,500?" asked Rose. "Other than that, you can have Evans _and_ Potter if you like."

"I'm leaving Potter for you—or more accurately, your descendants," said Harry. "You'll need to make sure one of your children has the name 'Potter'."

"And the money?"

"Last time I checked, in 1994, you were making about ₲50 interest at 0.06% APY per day," said Harry. "Next weekend is a Hogsmeade Weekend, so just have Padfoot write a letter authorising you to go to Diagon Alley Gringotts with me."

"Where are you going to live until then?"

"I'm going to Padfoot's house and telling him the story of the biggest prank ever pulled," he said, laughing. "He'll let me in. Now, you should get back to your Common Room before you are missed. And don't stop at any Broom Cupboards on the way!"

"Harry!" exclaimed both of the girls.

A/N: To see what Harry is referencing in the Pensieve memories, see _The Adventures of Rose Potter_ ( story id: 12005899)


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

by coolhacker1025

This is a crossover between my "Rose Potter" stories (preferably "The Adventures of Rose Potter") and semi-canon (EWE, no- _Cursed Child_ , HHr _)_ Harry Potter. It will diverge quickly from both stories

Chapter II: Becoming a Tutor

Harry walked to the door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door.

"James?" asked Sirius, opening the door. "I must be dreaming."

"You aren't dreaming," said Harry. "I'm not James, though. Look at my eyes. Let me in, and I'll tell you everything."

"Well, I suppose if you found the house, then you can't be that bad," said Sirius. "Either that or Dumbledore's charms didn't work as well as he thought."

He let Harry come in the door, but was unprepared for the hug that Harry gave him.

"It's good to see you, Padfoot," said Harry. "I haven't seen you in six years."

"I don't understand," said Sirius. "The last time I saw that face was 1981, thirteen years ago. But your eyes..."

Sirius trailed off, trying to remember where he'd seen those eyes before. "Lily's eyes!" he exclaimed, as they walked into the kitchen. Fortunately, his exclamation wasn't enough to set off the portrait of his mother.

"I come from another dimension, Padfoot," said Harry. "And from what on the magical calendar would be the 11th century of Hogwarts."

He then proceeded to tell Sirius his story, including how Wormtail had escaped in his dimension, but excluding how Sirius had died. He figured that Sirius would ask that on his own.

"You said 1012 AH, but your story leaves off in 1004" said Padfoot. "Add to that you said that you hadn't seen me in six years. How do I die?"

"Really?"

"It's the only logical explanation as to why I'm absent," said Padfoot. "Either that or I got sent back to Azkaban."

"I went to the Department of Mysteries because I received a vision from Voldemort," said Harry. "In the vision, he was torturing you. When my friends and I got there, you weren't there. It was a trap set by the Death Eaters. Members of a certain Bird Club came to help us out. You got killed after taunting Bellatrix one too many times, and getting a bit cocky."

"I was able to save you, though, right?"

"Yes, for the most part," said Harry. "I cast an Unforgivable Curse on Bellatrix that night, it didn't work. You left me the house. I killed Voldy a few years later."

"Who killed Bellatrix?"

"Interestingly enough, Molly had that honour," said Harry. "Her mother instincts kicked in, and she literally wiped Bella off the face of the Earth."

"So, somehow you found yourself not only back in time, but in another dimension?" asked Padfoot. At Harry's nod, Sirius started to laugh. "That's a great one!"

A few minutes later, he calmed down and said, "I approve of you being her tutor, and of course you can stay here."

"It'll be just like old times," said Harry.

\\\/

A day later, Sirius and Harry had gone to see McGonagall.

"This is Mr Harry Evans," introduced Sirius. "He is interested in being a tutor for Rose and her friend Miss Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," said the witch. "What subject?"

"Wizarding Law and History of Magic," said Harry. "Rose needs to learn her place in society, and I'm told that the History class here leaves a bit to be desired."

"Have you registered yet?"

"No, ma'am," said Harry.

"Rose needs to make a withdrawal at Gringotts, and I was hoping you'd give permission for her to go," asked Sirius.

"And she'd be in your custody the entire time?"

"Correct."

"That doesn't reassure me, much," said McGonagall. "But it'll have to do. Permission granted."

"Thank you, Professor," said Sirius.

"I'm not your professor any longer, Sirius, you may call me 'Minerva'," she said. "That goes for you, too, Mr Evans."

"Thank you," he said. "Until next time."

She nodded as they left her office.

"I bet that'll take a lot of getting used to," said Sirius.

"It will,"

\\\/

"Can we go on Sunday?" asked Rose. "Neville and I are going to Hogsmeade together."

"That works with me," said Sirius. Behind him, but out of view of Rose, was Harry, shaking his head. He knew things were headed downhill.

\\\/

On Sunday, they met at the Great Hall, and walked to Hogsmeade, so that they could Apparate to Diagon Alley.

"So how was your date?" asked Sirius.

"It didn't work out," Rose said.

FLASHBACK:

Their date went mostly well. They went down to _The Three Broomsticks,_ the more reputable pub in town, where they talked for a while, had some lunch and some drinks, but then, they decided to kiss at the end.

The kiss was short, but it felt completely wrong to Rose. She could tell immediately that he felt it, too.

'I'm sorry, Neville,' said Rose. 'But I think that we should remain as friends.'

'I agree, Rose,' said Neville. 'I think that felt a little too much like kissing a sister.'

'And you aren't pureblood enough to condone that,' joked Rose, as Neville shook his head.

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Lots of fish in the sea, Prongslette," said Sirius.

Behind them, Harry shook his head. He'd been with Hermione and Rose for less than five hours, and even he could tell that there was a definite connection between the two of them.

"What do you want?" asked a teller at Gringotts.

"I need to set up a new account for Harry Evans," said Harry.

"I need to authorise a transfer from my account to the aforementioned new account," said Rose.

"Very well," said the Goblin, producing a briefcase that looked quite normal on the inside, but which literally held paperwork 20 feet high. "Please sign and date where indicated."

The Goblin turned to Rose. "Key, please," he said. He took her key, and produced another piece of parchment. "This seems to be in order," he said after a minute. "Please write the amount you wish to transfer, and sign and date it on the line."

She filled out the slip.

A couple of minutes later, Harry finished filling out the paperwork. The Goblin looked at the pile of paperwork, and said, "Seems to be in order. Anything else?"

"I need to take a blood test to see whom I am related to," said Harry. The Goblin quickly complied, mentioning of course that the service would cost 50. It was soon discovered that Harry could lay title to Lord Evans, Potter, or Gryffindor.

Another 50 made sure that the Goblins would not reveal anything about Harry to anyone else. A couple bits of Goblin magic later, and Rose was officially the Placeholder-Lady Potter and Harry was officially Lord Evans.

After leaving the bank, they walked to the Leakey Cauldron, where they took the Floo to the Ministry of Magic. Due to Wizards not having a major organised religion, the Ministry was open seven days a week (albeit with a smaller staff on weekends). The Minister himself only came into the office four or five days a week.

They took the lift to the Department of Magical Education.

"You've reached the Department of Magical Education," said the secretary at the front desk.

"We need to register Mr Evans as a tutor," said Sirius.

"Very well," said the secretary, putting away her deck of cards and pulling out a form. "Fill out the form, and sign it, initial and date it. I will then need to call someone to test your competency at your selected subjects."

At this, Harry promptly included "Defence Against the Dark Arts" on his list of proficiencies. After he was finished filling out the form, she glanced at it, and handed him the History of Magic NEWT and sent him to an adjoining room, which he was told had the most powerful anti-cheating charms on it.

Fortunately, Harry had caught up with History over the past five years. After he was finished, she gave him a piece of parchment and sent him down to the Auror office.

"I see you need to prove your competence in Defence Against the Dark Arts?" asked the Desk Auror.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Go through that door," said the Auror. "That's where your testing will take place."

The Auror did not notice that Harry took his wand out on the way in.

\\\/

As soon as Harry got close to the door, he took out his wand, and started to fire Stunning spells. He was happy when he heard a number of bodies slump to the ground; it was obvious from the placement of the unconscious Aurors that they'd been attempting to ambush him.

"Good, Evans," called a voice, and Harry spun around to face the voice. "Now, face me!"

It was one of the higher-up Aurors. Now that the man was coming out of the shadows, Harry realised it was a man who looked like an old lion—it was Rufus Scrimgeour, who in Harry's time had eventually become Minister of Magic.

The Auror started off with a number of spells that Harry was just able to avoid. Harry then shot a number of spells non-verbally at the Auror. He followed up with a water spell and a freezing charm, and Scrimgeour could barely move.

Then, in what were the only worded spells of the contest, Harry did his favourite spell chain: a disarming charm, a stunner, an Impedimenta charm, and a 'Accio Weapons' spell.

Harry walked over to the Auror, and undid his charms.

"That was good work, Evans," said the Auror. "When you get tired of teaching, I'm sure that I can give you a job. I'd certainly say that you're qualified to be a tutor and, since we can't find your OWLs or NEWTs, I'll write up that your qualified for an O++ on your NEWT."

Harry was sent back to the Department of Magical Education, where Rose and Sirius were still waiting for him. The secretary took one look at the parchment in his hand, took his tutoring fee, and gave him a license to tutor.

He got hugs from Rose and Sirius as he announced the good news.

"You really got one over on Scrimgeour?" asked Sirius.

"Yep," replied Harry.

\\\/

"Welcome, Mr Evans," said Dumbledore in his office. "I understand that you wish to teach Miss Potter and Miss Granger."

"That is correct, Headmaster," replied Harry Evans.

"What do you wish to teach her?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," said Harry, nearly smirking at Dumbledore's look of disbelief. "I plan to teach her what I can about Magical Law, Potions, Defence, and pretty much whatever the hell she needs to survive this tournament."

"I really think that you must reconsider," said Dumbledore.

"Do you want my oath that I am not a Death Eater and/or that I despise their ideals?"

"Your willingness to do so suggests that you are not a Death Eater," said Dumbledore. "Do you have accommodations?"

"Right now, I am staying in Sirius Black's house," said Harry. "Don't ask me where it is, because I literally cannot say the address."

"That is fine," said Dumbledore. "I happen to know of the residence you are talking about. I could offer you accommodations if you wished to stay here?"

"Thank you."

"I'll have Professor McGonagall escort you to your quarters," Dumbledore said. "I will grant you the same privileges as a visiting headmaster for the duration of your stay."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Harry.

Dumbledore made a motion as if to bat the compliment away. "By the way, Mr Evans," he said as Harry was about to leave. "Has anyone told you that you bear a striking resemblance to a former student of mine?"

"Yes, I've heard that multiple times," said Harry, completely truthfully. The next thing he said was slightly less truthful. "I believe that he is a cousin thrice removed by marriage."

\\\/

McGonagall led him to an area not far from Gryffindor Tower. There was a portrait of a wizard enchanting a violin to play. It could've been a viola. Harry could never tell the difference.

"Bach Cello Suites" he said, and the portrait opened. Inside was a room larger than the Gryffindor Common Room, but coloured more tastefully. There was a bathroom, and two bedrooms, each of which contained a Queen-sized bed.

He walked over to Gryffindor tower, said the password, and went in. "Miss Potter and Miss Granger, if you'll come with me, please," he announced. Almost immediately, the two girls came to him.

"I'm going to lead you to my quarters," he said. "Keep them as secret as you would the Common Room."

"Of course," said the girls. They were amazed at the size of his quarters.

"I don't think Percy had quarters like this," said Rose. "He would have mentioned it."

"This is the VIP section," admitted Harry. "Dumbledore has offered to give me the same rights as the other headmasters here. If you wish, you could temporarily defect from Gryffindor and join 'Harry Potter School of Awesome' or something like that. Think about it, no more Snape taking away points, and all detentions served with me or my proxy."

"I think that we'll stay for now," said Rose. "What are you going to be teaching us?"

"Everything you need to survive the tournament, including what the first task is."

"What is it?"

"The first task is dragons," said Harry. "Namely, you have to get past a nesting female dragon to retrieve a golden egg. I won't do all the work for you, so I'll just suggest for you to play to your strengths."

"My strengths?" asked Rose. "I'm good at flying. But I'm not allowed a broom."

"You are allowed a wand. So, like someone told me, use your wand to get what you need," said Harry. "Therefore, one of the first things we'll be working on are Summoning Charms."

A/N: 1012 AH ( _Anno Hogwartsia)_ is 2002 CE, 1004 AH is 1994 CE

In this story, a 'tutor' is a more formalised version of the 'ad-hoc' tutoring found in schools

This will have somewhat short chapters (this chapter only has 2300 words)


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

by coolhacker1025

This is a crossover between my "Rose Potter" stories (preferably "The Adventures of Rose Potter") and semi-canon (EWE, no- _Cursed Child_ , HHr _)_ Harry Potter. It will diverge quickly from both stories

Chapter III: The First Task

 _" _You are allowed a wand. So, like someone told me, use your wand to get what you need," said Harry. "Therefore, one of the first things we'll be working on are Summoning Charms."__

In the weeks that followed, Harry worked with the girls to perfect Summoning Charms. They started off with smaller objects, like pillows, and then progressed to larger objects. Finally, two weeks before the task, Harry started having them summon things from the other side of the school.

During the two weeks before the task, Harry was able to get permission from McGonagall to use the Quidditch Pitch, so that he could have Rose practise Avoidance Techniques. He and she would go up on brooms, and Harry would fire spells at her, that she'd have to avoid. Occasionally, he would even bring in the Weasley twins to shoot Bludgers at her.

By the day before the task, she was very good at avoiding things on her broom.

\\\/

A couple of days before the task, Rose was in potions when there was a knock on the door, and __paparazzo__ came in. "Sir, Mr Crouch would like to see Miss Potter."

"She still has an hour of class to go," said Snape. "She will go then."

"Sir, Mr Crouch commands it," said Colin. "She's to take her things..."

"GET OUT, THEN!" bellowed Snape. "Take your bag and get out of my sight!"

She and __paparazzo__ went up to a small classroom a couple of floors above, where the other champions, the headmasters, Harry, a writer, and a photographer were.

'I see that you brought me to your kin,' said Rose.

'I said that I'm sorry for how I was during my first year,' said Colin. 'I can't believe that you still call me that.'

Rose refused a private interview with Rita Skeeter, which was the name of the reporter. Harry made sure that the reporter knew that he would be very displeased if there was a supposed interview with Rose in the paper.

Mr Ollivander walked out into the room.

'Rose, how are you?' he asked. 'I've heard that you have been doing great things with this wand. I always knew it.'

She hoped that he didn't mention that it was the brother to Voldemort's wand, and thankfully, he didn't. Rose knew that people like Rita would sell their mothers for a scoop like that.

'Welcome to the weighing of the wands,' said Bagman. 'Today's event is to make sure that your wands are in working order for the Tournament.'

That had been a long process, as Ollivander tested each wand; then afterwards, they wanted to take photographs. The photographer wanted to keep taking pictures of Fleur, who it turned out had a Veela for a grandmum. In fact, she had one of her grandmother's hairs in the wand.

"Who are you?" asked Rita Skeeter to Harry.

"I am Harry Evans, The Lord Evans," responded Harry. "I am tutor and guardian to Miss Potter, and you will stay out unless you want there to be some debugging around here."

From the way her face went white, Harry knew that Rita had understood what he'd been trying to say.

"What was that about?" asked Rose later.

"Rita is an unregistered Animagus," he responded. "A beetle to be precise. Where I came from, she wrote all sorts of nasty stories about me and those I care about during the Tournament. Finally at the end of the year, Hermione figured out Rita's secret."

\\\/

"Hermione, you don't look as happy as usual," said Harry at their next class.

"I had a bad date."

"What happened?"

"I went to Hogsmeade with Neville, and we figured out it wasn't going to work out," said Hermione.

"Cheer up, kid," said Harry. "Neville's a great guy, but he's not for you. Like I told Rose, there's plenty of fish in the sea. In the end, you'll find Mr or Mrs Right."

"Thanks, Harry," she said before resuming her studies.

\\\/

A little while later (still a couple of days before the Task), Harry met Cedric in the halls.

"Mr Diggory, could I have a word?"

"Of course," said Cedric. He motioned to his friends to go on without him.

"The first task is dragons," Harry told Cedric.

"Are you joking, sir?"

"Not at all," said Harry. "There's four big mother dragons in the Forbidden Forest, and you'll have to retrieve an egg."

"Did you tell your Champion this?" asked Cedric.

"Yes," said Harry. "And before you berate me, cheating is an integral part of the tournament. I have my assurances that Fleur and Victor already know as well."

"A very Hufflepuff attitude, Mr Evans" commented Cedric.

"It's more that I don't want anyone to get hurt," said Harry as he walked away.

\\\/

'Good luck, Rose,' said Hermione before Rose went down to the stadium where she'd face her dragon.

Rose knew that she was very talented, and that she'd trained hard for this. She also knew that when dragons were involved, a person needed all the help they could get.

She walked into the tent. Harry was standing there, along with Ludo Bagman, one of the organisers of the tournament.

'Rose, nice to see you,' said Bagman, speaking as if they were old friends.

Rose turned to Krum. 'He thinks that he is my friend,' she commented in German.

'Lot's of people do that,' he said in the same language.

'Gather round,' said Bagman. 'You will reach into this bag and pick out a small model of what you are about to face. Each model has a number which represents the order in which you will be going in. Mademoiselle Delacour, please.'

Fleur drew the Welsh Green, and would be going second.

Rose was next, drawing the Horntail and the fourth spot.

Cedric got the Swedish Dragon, and was going first.

Krum got the Chinese Fireball and would be going third.

"Do well, Rose," said Harry. "I'd stay, but if I want to be treated like a headmaster, I have to act like a headmaster. I have to go to the judging table. Good luck."

\\\/

It took quite a while for the other champions to defeat their dragons. Rose almost wished that she could be watching from the stands, instead of sitting in this tent waiting for her turn to come. She wished that Harry or Hermione could be there, keeping her calm and relaxed.

She stood up, having heard that Krum had finished with his dragon. Rose's legs seemed to be made out of marshmallow. She heard the whistle blow, and walked out into the arena.

She felt a bit panicked at this point. She walked into the gladiatorial arena that had been set up, and saw the dragon. The Hungarian Horntail was at the end of the enclosure, and was huddled over a clutch of eggs.

Merlin's beard, thought Rose. Mother dragons?!

She heard the roar of the crowd, and she could see the damage from the previous champions.

Rose raised her wand. 'Accio Firebolt!' he shouted.

Rose waited, hoping with every fibre of her being that her spell had worked. She knew that if it hadn't worked, if her broom wasn't coming, that she'd be up a certain creek without the assistance of a wand.

As she and Harry had literally worked on this one skill for weeks, she was fairly certain she had it down.

Then, she saw her broom zooming towards her. It stopped mid-air beside her, and she jumped on. The crowd was making even more noise now, but Rose was tuning it out, as if it were a Quidditch game. As soon as she hurdled away on her broom, all of her fear evaporated.

This was just another Quidditch match, and the Horntail was just another ugly opponent. It felt good to be on her broom again after a whole summer. This year was even longer than usual, as they hadn't played any Quidditch, which Rose thought was ridiculous. Durmstrang had Victor Krum, one of the best Seekers in the world.

Rose began to think. She remembered the various diversionary tactics taught to her by Wood and Harry. Rose dived, and the head of the dragon followed her. She swerved, and was pleased to note that a jet of fire hit right where she would have been if she hadn't swerved.

The Horntail was following her progress. She noticed that there was a golden egg in the clutch, neatly contrasting with the grey-coloured eggs that were the real ones.

The dragon's head revolving on its long neck. Rose knew that if she Rose kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy, but she also knew not push it too long, or it would be breathing fire again.

Rose plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time she was less lucky. She'd missed the flames, but not the tail. Rose had to quickly swerve, but one of the spikes grazed her shoulder, ripping her robes.

She knew that she wasn't hurt too bad. Rose realised that the dragon didn't seem to want to take off. She was too protective of the eggs and the fake. Rose flew back and forth, not near enough for the dragon to breathe fire, but not far enough to not be a threat.

The dragon reared, and Rose dove. She was speeding towards the ground (and the eggs) at top speed. She got the golden egg, and Rose went to the entrance of the enclosure.

Dragon keepers rushed in to subdue the dragon.

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall as she got off the Firebolt. Rose knew that this was extravagant praise coming from the stern professor. Her hand was shaking as she pointed to Rose's injured shoulder. 'Madame Pomfrey will need to see you before the judges give out your score.'

McGonagall pointed out a medical tent saying, 'Right over there, Potter. She's already had to fix up Diggory.

'Dragons!' exclaimed Pomfrey. 'Last couple of years have been a nightmare! People getting petrified two years ago, Dementors last year! What are going to think up next?! I have a hard enough time putting Potter back together as it is, without having to worry about the Ministry's stupidity!'

She was ranting the whole time that she was fixing Rose up. Rose looked over, and saw that Diggory had burnson a good portion of his body. Aside from some minimal injuries, neither Krum nor Delacour seemed to be injured.

'You are good to go,' said Pomfrey. Rose left the tent, and met up with Hermione, Ron, and Neville, who explained what each of the other champions did. Then, the judges got together to award points.

Madame Maxime gave Rose an eight, which Rose figured was for getting injured. Crouch gave her a nine, as did Dumbledore. Karkaroff gave Rose a four, and Harry gave her a nine. Bagman scored her a ten.

Rose was tied for first place with Krum. The party in the Common Room went on for quite a while that night.

When she opened the egg that she'd gotten, which she'd been informed was a clue to the Second Task, she heard the most horrible noise: nothing she'd ever heard compared to it. She quickly shut the egg before realising that she would have to figure out a different way to force it to reveal its contents.

\\\/

The next time that she was scheduled to have class with Harry, she took the egg.

"If you can't decipher it in air, then maybe you can hear it through a different medium," suggested Harry. He would never just give Rose the solution, but he would lead her to it.

"Right! Like Star Trek IV!" exclaimed Hermione. At the blank looks of Rose and Harry, she explained. "A probe of unknown origin is trying to contact Earth, but nobody can understand it. That is until Spock realises that the transmission is directed at the Earth's oceans and has Uhura compensate for the water. He then realises that the probe is using the language of humpback whales."

"I've never seen that movie," commented both Harry and Rose.

"Come to my house this summer," said Hermione. "It's one of dad's favourites."

"Getting back on target, could we find a large body of water or something?" asked Rose. "Like Hermione said, maybe the egg can only be understood under water."

Hermione took a closer look at the egg. "See, it has water runes all over it," she exclaimed.

Rose took another look, and realised that Hermione was correct. Harry conjured a large bowl with water in it, and placed the egg in the bowl. Instead of shrieking, there was no sound.

Rose put her ear in the bowl. "It's some type of song!"

'Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour — the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

An underwater egg meant that the task was probably underwater. That meant the Merpeople. She shared the poem with Hermione and Harry.

'You'll only have an hour to retrieve what they took?' asked Hermione.

'I really don't think that it is a matter of "what", but "who",' said Rose. 'They're going to hold someone hostage, and I will have to retrieve that person.'

"How do you survive underwater for an hour, Rose?" asked Harry. Rose was used to this tactic, where Harry didn't say what he knew, but forced her to figure it out on her own.

"I've heard of the bubble-head charm," she said. She noticed Hermione shaking her head.

"That's extremely advanced, Rose," she said. "Are there any plants that can allow her to complete the Task?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "If I were you, I'd look in a list of magical water plants of the Mediterranean."

"I'll ask Neville," said Rose. Both she and Hermione were still on good terms with Neville, despite the results of their respective dates. "Neville is a genius at Herbology."

A/N:

In this story, a 'tutor' is a more formalised version of the 'ad-hoc' tutoring found in schools

This will have somewhat short chapters (this chapter only has 2300 words)


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

by coolhacker1025

This is a crossover between my "Rose Potter" stories (preferably "The Adventures of Rose Potter") and semi-canon (EWE, no- _Cursed Child_ , HHr _)_ Harry Potter. It will diverge quickly from both stories

Chapter IIII (IV): The Second Task(s)

 _" _Are there any plants that can allow her to complete the Task?"__

 _" _Maybe," said Harry. "If I were you, I'd look in a list of magical water plants of the Mediterranean."__

 _" _I'll ask Neville," said Rose. Both she and Hermione were still on good terms with Neville, despite the results of their respective dates. "Neville is a genius at Herbology."__

Neville looked in a book named Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, to try and find the answer. After a minute, he gave an excited shout.

"That's what I thought," he said as he closed the book. "You need Gillyweed. One dose of it would last about an hour to two hours in the lake, especially at the temperatures it's going to be in February. The water temperature doesn't usually exceed -10 degrees that time of year."

"What does it do?" asked Rose.

"It gives you gills and webbed feet, making it easier to swim," said Neville.

"Thanks for the help!"

\\\/

Shortly after they deciphered the egg, it was announced that there would be a Yule Ball on Christmas Day, and that Rose would definitely need a partner.

Rose and Harry both noticed something strange—Cedric had dumped Cho Chang right after the announcement. Harry was unprepared for what came next.

He was walking through the halls with Rose when Cedric appeared.

'You will go to the Ball with me, Miss Potter,' said Cedric.

'No, you won't,' said Rose. 'And I'll tell Chang exactly what you've done here.'

'Confundus!' shouted Cedric.

Harry had a shielding spell up, and Rose responded with a stinging hex to a very sensitive place.

She'd heard the theory before, but Rose had never actually seen anyone get hit there. His eyes widened before he crumpled to the floor in extreme pain.

She left saying, 'I wouldn't go to the Ball with a selfish prig like you if you were the last guy on Earth.'

"He wasn't that idiotic where I came from," commented Harry. "I can see why he dumped Cho."

"What happened at you Tournament?" asked Rose.

"Cedric went with Cho to the Ball," said Harry. "Unfortunately, Cedric died during the Third Task, and Cho switched her affections to me. That didn't end well at all."

They went to the Library later, because Rose needed to research something for one of her assignments. There, they found a similar situation happening—Cedric was demanding that Hermione go with him to the ball.

He got hit again.

"We have to tell Cho about this," said Rose.

"Good idea."

A half hour later, they spotted her in the hallways.

"Cho, do you have a minute?"

She came over to them, and they told her the story.

"I suspected that's what was happening," said Cho. "I was just hoping that he'd return to me and/or that he wouldn't use Confundus Charms."

"I'm sorry, Cho," said Rose.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," said Cho. "Besides, I know a couple of things to keep him in line."

\\\/

"Rose, time is running out," said Harry a week before the Ball. "You have to find a partner. Just don't go with some meathead."

"OK, Harry," she responded.

"If you don't want to take Hermione, then find a Gryffindor or something," Harry suggested.

He noticed she blushed at his statement.

"Hermione already has a partner, Harry," said Rose. "She told me the other night."

"Who?"

"She won't tell me," she replied. "I hope it's not some guy who just wants in her pants."

"I certainly hope that as well," said Harry. "She may not be my Hermione, but I'll protect her beyond anything. Anyone who messes with her will find themselves weighing a bit less, if you get my meaning."

\\\/

'Rose, would you go to the ball with me?' asked Seamus, a Fourth-Year from Gryffindor.

'Yes, I would,' said Rose.

'We can be each other's beards then,' said the boy.

'What do you mean?'

'I've known forever that I'm gay, I'm pretty sure you are, too,' said Seamus.

'I don't know about me being gay' said Rose. 'I will go to the Ball with you, though.'

'Thank you,' said Seamus. 'Dean was getting on my case about possibly being the only guy there without a date, since I obviously can't take Wayne Hopkins, you know from Hufflepuff.'

\\\/

It was nice going to the Yule Ball with someone with whom there would be no misunderstandings about how far each of the partners would go, thought Rose.

The day of the ball, the ladies excused themselves from their male counterparts quite early, as they had to get ready. Rose was shocked when she saw what Hermione was wearing. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress robes, which were made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material. For once, she'd actually found a hair-styling charm powerful enough for her hair and had used it. Rose thought that it slightly detracted from how good Hermione looked that her hair was so different than usual.

Rose was simply wearing a good set of black dress robes with gold trim that looked less like a dress, and more like actual robes. She'd never really liked wearing dresses.

She and Hermione headed down to the Common Room. She met Seamus, and they went down to the Great Hall. Nearly everyone's heads turned as they saw Hermione and Rose walk into the Entrance Hall outside of the Great Hall.

'Miss Potter, the Champions and their partners will enter first,' said McGonagall.

At this point, Victor Krum, the Champion from Durmstrang, came over to Hermione. He seemed to be wearing a lot of fur on his dress robes. In fact, they almost seemed to be the equivalent of Mess Dress.

"This is your mystery date?" asked Rose. "Victor Krum?"

Hermione nodded, and the four of them walked in and sat at the Champions' Table, which had the Champions and the various VIPs. Harry was there, sitting next to Professor Dumbledore, wearing Black and Green Robes.

Cedric seemed to have made up with Cho, as she was sitting next to him, and Fleur was taking a Ravenclaw boy that Rose recognised as the Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies.

"You're taking Seamus?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Rose. "Did you come with anybody?"

"I went stag tonight," said Harry. "I'm cooped up in this castle too much to find anyone."

Soon, Dumbledore called the Hall to attention, and the feast began.

The tables had voice-activated menus. You said what you wanted, and it appeared on the plate. She had the chicken parmesan that had a side of pasta. Fleur was on the other side of her, complaining to her date about Hogwarts.

"We have ice sculptures, and a poltergeist would be expelled like that!" she was saying. Rose noticed that Davies' eyes were glazed over. Must be her Veela allure, thought Rose.

Rose could see that every time Fleur made a statement about Hogwarts, Harry rolled his eyes.

Soon, the dinner was over, and it was time for the dance. Rose learned that Seamus wasn't that bad of a dancer. They danced for a few songs before moving on to other partners. Rose to a boy from Beauxbatons, Seamus to someone Rose didn't recognise.

After a while, Harry came over and started to dance with her. "Are you having a good time?" he asked.

"I am," said Rose. "The best time."

"Good."

Hermione and Rose decided to get some fresh air a couple of hours into the dance. Unfortunately, they ran across Hagrid, who was trying to woo Madame Maxime. Both girls could tell that he was starting to put his foot in his mouth (he seemed to be leading up to asking Maxime what her heritage was), so Rose interrupted him, and derailed his train of thought.

"Hi, Hagrid!" she called, hoping to distract him.

"Oh, hi, Rose and Hermione!" he said in his loud voice. "Having a good time?"

"Oh, yes!" Rose said. "Do you remember the first day that we met?"

"You was just a baby the first time we met..." Hagrid started to ramble on, and after a couple of minutes, they went back inside with the feeling that they'd just dodged a curse there.

When Hermione and Rose went back inside, the band was playing some older tunes, so Rose decided to ask Hermione to dance, and she agreed. Although there were a couple of disapproving looks from the people around them, the majority seemed not to care.

Rose could see that Seamus had finally made his way over to Wayne Hopkins, and they seemed to be having a good time as well.

When the ball was winding down, Fleur called over to Rose.

"Miss Potter? Can I speak with you a minute?"

"Of course," said Rose.

"I am sorry for my earlier comments about you being a little girl, and for my comments about your school. I mistakenly fell into the...prejudices of my country," she said. "I'm not exactly used to the type and quantity of food that is served here, and I do find some of the architectural elements to be lacking, but I think you would say the same thing about Beauxbatons."

She gave a short laugh.

"Your apology is accepted," said Rose. "Is there something you needed?"

"No," said Fleur. "I just thought that I might be able to give you a little hint about the egg."

"Does yours sing underwater, too?" asked Rose.

"You figured it out?"

"Hermione and I take Runes," said Rose. "If you look closely enough that thing is covered in water runes or runes derived from them."

"You and Hermione make a good team, young Potter," said Fleur. "Good night."

« Bonne Nuit » said Rose.

Fleur turned around again. "You know French?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but only a couple of words," said Rose. "The library in Little Whinging didn't have enough books about French for me to learn it."

\\\/

"Mr Evans, could I have a word with you in my office sometime tomorrow?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course," said Harry. "Right after breakfast good for you?"

"That will do," said Dumbledore.

\\\/

Harry walked up to Dumbledore's office the next morning after breakfast. He got to the gargoyle at the base of the stairs to Dumbledore's office when Dumbledore came up behind him.

"KitKat," he said to the gargoyle, who moved aside.

"How are you doing?" asked the Headmaster. "Mr Potter."

"How long have you known?"

"I've had suspicions for a while," said Dumbledore. "I imagine that you are Rose from a dimension where she was born a boy?"

"Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, at your service," said Harry. "Now that you know who I am, I must say, it's good to see you after five years."

"Five years?"

"Originally, an artefact of Voldemort's was killing you, so you had Snape finish the job," said Harry. "That was in my sixth year, and I came back five or six years later. Don't worry, sir, I've taken steps to prevent that."

"He made Horcruxes, didn't he," stated Dumbledore, deflating.

"He did," said Harry. "But, I've been taking care of them. You might have realised I'm only here on days I have class with Rose and Hermione?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"All but one or two of them are gone," said Harry. "Incidentally, you should contact the Unspeakables about Rose's scar—I'm told they can get rid of Horcruxes without destroying the container."

"Container?" said Dumbledore, shocked. "That's your sister!"

"I was using their terms," said Harry. "Incidentally, to knowingly bring a Horcrux into Gringotts is illegal by their laws. I plan to get them to destroy one for me. All I have to do is let Sirius tell them about it."

"Whose vault is it in?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said Harry. "I think that Neville, Rose, and I have first dibs on killing her. Where I came from, she killed Sirius, and you know about the Longbottoms."

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "I will keep your identity a secret, of course."

"I assume that you didn't just ask me here to talk about my identity?"

"No," the headmaster responded. "I assume that you know the clue to the Second Task?"

"Yes, I know it."

"Who do you think would be a good hostage for Rose?"

"Without a doubt, Hermione Granger," said Harry. "Those two love each other, they just haven't figured it out yet. Seamus and her went to the ball as friends, nothing more. Rose will be extremely motivated if Hermione is there."

"So, what are you teaching the girls?"

"Right now, we're starting to work on underwater tactics," said Harry. "Including use of Gillyweed, what's in the lake, etc. We're also working on Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, and becoming Animaguses. They're learning that very quickly; they might be able to transform by next year."

\\\/

By the time that the day of the task came, Rose was quite proficient with underwater swimming and use of Gillyweed. Harry could not understand the timing of the task—the lake had to be -10 degrees maximum.

Rose was somewhat surprised that Hermione wasn't at breakfast that morning, but she could certainly guess why. At 9:30, the task began, and Rose took the Gillyweed, and jumped into the lake. Due to her training, she was able to quickly get to the Merpeople village, where the hostages were being kept.

Rose's suspicion was proved correct when she found the hostages—Hermione was there as her hostage. She also saw Cho Chang, who was clearly Cedric's hostage, despite their missteps before the ball; there was a boy who looked like an 11-year old version of Krum, with similar facial features; and a girl who look like a miniaturised version of Fleur.

Rose cut Hermione from the rock. She seemed to be in some type of trance. Then she cut mini-Fleur from her rock, and started to the surface with both of them.

When she got back to the surface, immediately both the girl and Hermione woke up, and seemed a bit disoriented. Rose got them to shore, and was led to the Medical Tent. She realised that, aside from Fleur, who'd run afoul of the Grindylows, she was the first back.

'You saved my sister even though she was not yours to save,' exclaimed Fleur. Rose was sure that if she were a male, that Fleur would be kissing her at this point.

In the end, Rose ended up getting first place for the task, not only for being the quickest, but for saving multiple hostages.

A/N:

Some of this chapter expands the story 'back' to the original book, except with certain changes

Also, parts of this chapter are adapted from _The Adventures of Rose Potter, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , and actually _Avengers and Tournaments_ (Book 4 of the "Bonds of Friendship" series)


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

by coolhacker1025

This is a crossover between my "Rose Potter" stories (preferably "The Adventures of Rose Potter") and semi-canon (EWE, no- _Cursed Child_ , HHr _)_ Harry Potter. It will diverge quickly from both stories

Chapter V: The Third Task

 _ _In the end, Rose ended up getting first place for the task, not only for being the quickest, but for saving multiple hostages.__

After the second task, Harry really stepped up his training with the girls. He knew what dangers lay in the maze and how to counter them. He also started giving Rose duelling lessons just in case the Third Task went south, or the Triwizard Cup was a Portkey.

Most of this training was done in the Room of Requirement, which helpfully provided dummies that would fire spells at Rose and would take realistic looking damage when hit by one of Rose's spells. He also reviewed some basic spells with her, such as the disarming charm, the Point-Me Spell, and various offensive hexes.

He also let her know that if things went wrong, that he'd be there to help out (especially with Voldemort).

"But how can you?" asked Rose. "According to Hermione, it says in Hogwarts: A History that you can't Apparate or Disapparate within the Hogwarts grounds."

"Not for me," he said. He put his hands across his chest, and uttered "Battle Mode: Phoenix", and with a sweep of his arms became a phoenix.

The phoenix looked a lot like Fawkes, but was a darker red, and the gold was more of a "Vegas Gold".

There are no wards on the planet that can keep me out Rose heard in her head. She then saw the phoenix turn back into a human.

"What was with the battle cry?" asked Rose. "Trying to show off?"

"It is a lot more fun to do it that way," said Harry. "Now, we should work at double-teaming an opponent."

They started with the opposition dummy at level one, and eventually made it past levels ten and eleven. Harry figured that Voldemort was at least a level ten (as that was Auror-level).

"Good job, Rose," said Harry. "Just don't get too overconfident. And for Merlin's sake, if you see a large snake anywhere near Voldemort, kill it using any means necessary."

"Okay," responded Rose, unsure why Harry would give her such a specific order, but knowing that it must be important—probably something he knows from where he came from, she thought.

 _\\\/_

A month before the last task, the Champions were taken down to the Quidditch pitch, where the last task was revealed. It would be a maze.

'That is not good,' said Rose.

'Why?' asked Krum. 'Maze is easy.'

'Not if Hagrid is the one putting the animals in,' said Rose. Cedric nodded frantically in the background.

'He thinks that acromantula are cute,' said Cedric. 'Are any of those Skrewts still alive? Those are nasty.'

 _'_ Unfortunately,' said Rose, who'd dealt with them in her previous Care of Magical Creatures class.

A couple of days later, Harry was relaxing in his office, having just finished a duel a couple of minutes previous, when his wards went off.

His wards told him that someone was attacking Hermione, on the fifth floor, near the library. He took off down the corridor.

He got to the corner and saw that Krum was trying to torture Hermione into compliance with a spell other than the Cruciatus in a broom closet. He also saw that Dumbledore was coming around the corner as well. Two Stunners hit Krum, and he fell to the floor.

"How did you know?" asked Dumbledore as he pulled Krum off of Hermione, and helped her out of the closet.

"You don't think I would leave my best friends without any sort of protection, do you?" responded Harry. "I had wards. You?"

"The school wards notified me," said Dumbledore. "You don't think this type of spell can be cast in this school without me knowing about it?"

"Hermione, what happened here?" asked Harry.

\\\/

A few minutes earlier, Hermione was walking from the library to Gryffindor tower, when suddenly, Krum appeared.

'Come mit me,' said Krum to Hermione.

'Why?'

'You are my girlfriend, I have sex with you,' said Krum.

'I am not your girlfriend,' said Hermione.

'You go to ball mit me, that make you Freundin,' said Krum. He Stunned her, and dragged her to a broom closet nearby, and started to remove her clothes. However, his stunning spell wore off, and Hermione attempted to fight back. That enraged the Bulgarian.

"You are Muggle-born," he said. "That makes you my toy."

"We would've never been able to have a relationship, then," said Hermione, as she continued to struggle.

 _"_ _ _Pytki__ _!"_ yelled the Bulgarian.

Hermione convulsed in pain, but she could tell that it wasn't the Cruciatus curse. It wasn't as bad as Moody had described the curse to be. Then she saw two enraged men sprinting towards her from opposite ends of the corridor.

\\\/

"That's the Russian version of the Cruciatus," said Dumbledore. "It isn't quite as severe, though. I've dealt with it before. It was a favourite of Grindlewald."

"What do we need to do?"

"Hermione needs rest," said Dumbledore. "I'll take Krum to the Hospital Wing. Please keep Rose away from Krum for the next month."

"I'll try," said Harry. "There's no guarantee, though."

"Remember, I don't condone revenge, but if she takes it during the Third Task, well," the Headmaster trailed off, not really wanting to finish his sentence.

"Anything is legal in the Tasks," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded sorrowfully.

"She'll be in my suite, Headmaster,"

"Very well."

\\\/

Harry got Hermione back to his quarters, and placed Hermione in the previously unused bed in the second room.

"I'll be right back," he said. He knew that he couldn't be too long, or she might go into shock.

He went to the Common Room and fetched Rose. He brought her to the second bedroom, and pointed through the door.

"She needs you more than she needs me," said Harry. "But no funny business, please. She needs rest."

"Harry!" exclaimed Rose as she went in, and lay down next to Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," said Hermione. Rose just gave a look of disbelief.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You really think I'm going to fall for __that__?" asked Rose. "I pull that one all the time."

Hermione gave a weak chuckle. Rose leaned over and kissed her, before pulling away.

"I don't know why I did that," said Rose.

"Do it again," said Hermione. This kiss was longer, and both girls could tell there was something there. It was unlike any kiss they'd ever had.

"I guess that Seamus, Fleur, Luna and Harry were right," said Rose.

"What?"

"Each of them said that we looked like we should be in a relationship," said Rose.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Rose Potter?"

"Of course I will," said Rose.

She then heard someone clearing his throat outside of the bedroom, and suggested to Hermione that they both needed to relax.

\\\/

 _T_ he two girls fell asleep on the bed, still in their clothes, and didn't wake up until morning.

"I see you've realised it, then," said Luna, who was coming out of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Fleur will be so pleased. She saw it coming."

"Thanks, Luna," said Hermione, who still was frequently rattled by the girl's odd statements.

"You know, I thought that the guys were decent, until now," said Rose. "First Cedric, then Krum. It looks like the girls of the tournament are the only good ones."

"As long as you stay with me, that's right," said Hermione. "Once you get past the attitude, Fleur is a pretty decent woman."

\\\/

Rose had a very hard time not killing Krum the couple of weeks until the Final Task.

"He'll give you an excuse to torture him in the Task, believe me," reminded Harry.

Soon, it was the day of the task. The Weasley family, Gran Longbottom and Sirius all came to support her, in addition to Harry, who was already at the school.

Unbeknownst to either Rose nor Harry, Sirius had been taking Professor Aurora Sinestra on a number of dates, and had proposed. Technically, this was a re-proposal, as they'd been together before October 1981. The professor accepted and determined that they would marry in the summer.

Off to one side, while speaking to her parents in rapid French, Fleur was looking at Bill with great interest. She was really turning up her allure, which Rose could feel. The effect it had subsided when Hermione touched her arm.

At dusk, everyone walked down to the Quidditch Pitch for the Final Task of the Tournament. As she was walking down, Rose was reviewing all of the hexes, spells, and curses that she had been practising, hoping that this last minute revision would help her remember them.

"You come back to me, Rose Potter," demanded Hermione before kissing Rose and heading to the stands.

The Quidditch pitch was unrecognisable as such. A 6-metre high hedge ran all of the way around the edge of it, and there was a gap right in front of them. Rose knew that must be the entrance.

The passage beyond looked dark and creepy.

While they were waiting for the audience to arrive, Professor McGonagall notified the champions that there would be professors patrolling the outside of the maze, and if they wished to withdraw from the Task, that they should simply send up sparks, and they'd be rescued. She also mentioned that the first person to touch the Triwizard Cup would win the Tournament.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament!' announced Bagman when the stands were filled. 'Tied for first are the Hogwarts Duo, From Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, and from Gryffindor, Rose Potter! They will enter the maze first, followed by Victor Krum, from Durmstrang, currently with eighty points, and Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons.'

A cannon went off, and Bagman waved the champions into the maze. Rose entered the maze, and turned right, and continued for another 50 metres. She cast the Point-Me spell, which indicated that she needed to go right at the first possible opportunity. She was walking through the maze when she came across a Dementor.

 _Were the Ministry that stupid to put one of these foul things in here?_ Rose asked herself. She cast the Patronus, but realised that it stumbled. _Must be a boggart._

She cast the Boggart Banishing Charm, and it exploded in a wisp of smoke. For some reason, her path to the Cup seemed to be devoid of any major obstacles. She reached a Sphinx.

'You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me.' said the Sphinx.

'So so will you move, please?' asked Rose, knowing what the answer was going to be.

'No,' the Sphinx said, continuing to pace. 'Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess — I let you pass. Answer wrongly — I attack. Remain silent — I will let you walk away from me unscathed.'

She and Hermione had drilled on this type of thing, so Rose knew her chances were good.

'Okay,' she said. 'Can I hear the riddle?'

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

'First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'

Rose gaped at her. 'Could I have it again more slowly?' she asked tentatively.

She blinked at Rose, smiled, and repeated the poem.

'All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?' Rose asked.

She merely smiled her mysterious smile.

Rose thought about the riddle, going line by line. 'First think of the person who lives in disguise, Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies,' Rose thought this might be a 'spy'.

'What similarities do mend, end, and the middle of middle have?' asked Rose. She then realised that if you spell the words, a 'd' appeared in the designated location.

'What do I say when I am searching for a hard-to-find word?' she continued. She came up with 'er'. She added them together, and came up with the answer 'Spider'.

'Spider,' Rose said to the Sphinx confidently.

'Is that your final answer?' asked the Sphinx.

 _Did I miss something_ thought Rose. She hesitated for a second before replying, 'That is my final answer.'

'Very good,' said the Sphinx. 'I don't think that I've ever had anyone get it so quickly. 'You are free to go, and good luck!'

It was Very Not Good if one of Hagrid's spiders was in the maze. As they were the size of a city bus, they could easily kill her.

She was walking to where she assumed that the Cup was when she heard a scream. Normally, this scream would be music to her ears, as it was coming from Cedric. But Rose wasn't going to let anyone else hurt him, especially if she wasn't helping.

She got to a clearing, and found that Krum was cursing Cedric. Krum seemed to be under the Imperious Curse, she noticed. She sent a Disarming Spell, a waxing spell, and finished it off with a Stinging Hex to the privates. He crumpled to the ground screaming, and Rose shot the red sparks for him to be rescued. She turned to Cedric, who immediately put his hands over his crotch. She Tranfigured a small piece of the hedge into a cross, and used a sticking charm to put Krum on it.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'Yes,' said Cedric. 'Why did you save me? I thought that you hated me.'

'I do,' admitted Rose. 'I just don't want you to get hurt if I'm not doing it. Plus, I hate Victor more.'

'What did Krum do?' asked Cedric, genuinely curious as to what got Rose worked up—preferably so that he could avoid doing the same thing. His Healer said that with a couple more Stinging Curses to his privates, he might never be able to have children.

'He wanted a lot more from a friend of mine than she was willing to give,' said Rose coldly. 'And then he attempted to force her to do something. A very much under-age friend of mine. Let's just say that he's lucky I didn't write "attempted rapist" on his chest and crucify him.'

Cedric made the decision right then and there that he would avoid Miss Potter and her friends as much as possible.

'I assume that you aren't going to make the same mistake he did, are you?' asked Rose coldly. Cedric thought that she sounded like she could cast a fairly strong _Crucio_ at the moment, just based on how cold her voice was.

'Of course not,' said Cedric. 'I've learnt my lesson.'

'Good,' said Rose. 'You will follow me and help me get to the cup. If you are lucky, I'll even let this be a clean sweep by the Hogwarts Champions.'

'You mean a draw?'

'Of course,' said Rose. 'We both win, Hogwarts wins, and if you put a toe out of line, I eviscerate you later. I certainly don't need a thousand more galleons. This, of course, is your second, and final chance.'

Cedric frantically nodded his head in agreement. He wanted there to be more Diggorys in the world.

Soon they reached the cup and touched it at the same time. Within the first half-second of touching it, Rose could feel the sensations of taking a Portkey.

The Triwizard Cup did not take them back to the judges stand. No, it appeared as though Rose and Cedric were in a graveyard. Rose saw the name on one of the gravestones, and yelled, 'Cedric run!'

A voice went through her head of an alien with a squid head saying, 'It's a trap!'.

'Dawlish, kill the spare,' said a high voice.

A/N:


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

by coolhacker1025

This is a crossover between my "Rose Potter" stories (preferably "The Adventures of Rose Potter") and semi-canon (EWE, no- _Cursed Child_ , HHr _)_ Harry Potter. It will diverge quickly from both stories

Chapter VI: The Unexpected Task

Sirius Black hated his house. More, he hated his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. In the weeks before the Third Task, he'd negotiated with the Goblins to gain control over Bellatrix's vault, which was possible as he was her Head of Family.

He decided to buy a house in Chiswick. He then proceeded to retrieve a certain cup from Bellatrix's vault.

At almost the exact same time as Rose touched the cup, Sirius "accidentally" burned down Number 12, Grimmauld Place in his quest to destroy the artefact. He then spun an illegal Time Turner he'd found in the Black vaults, so that he could go to the school to cheer on his goddaughter.

The Muggles were astonished at a house appearing out of nowhere, and a fire that just wouldn't go out.

\\\/

A couple of weeks before the Task, Dumbledore called the Unspeakables, following the advice of Harry Evans.

 _"_ What do you want, Albus?" asked one of the Unspeakables.

"I've found something I need for you to look at," said Dumbledore. "It's a Horcrux."

"Why do you need our help?" asked the Unspeakable. "You've taken care of them before."

"It's in a person," he replied.

"Who?"

"Rose Potter," admitted Dumbledore.

"You are going to allow us to examine Rose Potter, something we've wanted to do for 13 years?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "You were recommended by a colleague of mine, who recognised the symptoms."

"We'll be right there," said the Unspeakable. A minute later, he and a couple of colleagues came through the Floo.

"Direct us to Miss Potter," the lead Unspeakable said.

After a couple of minutes of examination, the Unspeakables confirmed that it was a Horcrux, and that they could remove it safely, that is to say, without killing Rose.

They set up a ritual, and started to chant. A few minutes later, while Rose was screaming in pain, a black tar-like substance came out of Rose's scar. One of the Unspeakables shot a spell at it, and it evaporated.

The Unspeakables then cast some diagnostic spells at Rose, and declared her to be free of any outside influences.

\\\/

 _'Dawlish, kill the spare,' said a high voice._

A green light flew across the cemetery towards Cedric, who ducked and immediately sent back a series of curses, some of which tended towards the Darker end of the scale. Dawlish eventually just stunned Rose and Cedric managed to hide behind a tombstone, but tripped over something, and was knocked unconscious.

Rose was tied up to one marked "Tom Riddle" while Dawlish, who seemed not to have realised that he hadn't killed Cedric, started some type of ritual.

\\\/

Dawlish finished the Ritual to return Voldemort to life; the ritual needed bone of the father (unknowingly given), flesh of the servant (willingly given, this turned out to be Dawlish's hand), and blood of the enemy (forcibly taken).

 _Please let it drown,_ thought Rose, right as there was some type of explosion. Out of the ritual cauldron stepped Lord Voldemort.

'Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, come to die!' said the resurrected Voldemort. "Dawlish, I'm weak! You've messed up my resurrection!"

"It's not his fault," came a voice from behind Tom Riddle's tombstone. "It's mine."

"Who are you?"

Harry came out from behind the tombstone, and pulled back his cloak. His cloak was black, with an odd symbol on it that was shaped like a rounded M. "Harry Evans—part-time teacher, full time Horcrux hunter. A magician that has gained much power."

"I have gone farther down the path of immortality than anyone else!" exclaimed Voldemort.

"I know," said Harry. "The reason you are weak is that I've destroyed all of your Horcruxes. Now, one question: why do you keep trying to kill Rose Potter?"

"She vanquished me!"

"Well, it seems that you left a little bit of yourself in her, if you get my meaning," said Harry. "Fortunately, I had it removed by the boys in the Department of Mysteries."

"Crucio!" shouted Voldemort as Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!"

The two wands locked together for a minute before Harry broke the connection, and sent a stunning spell which missed Voldemort.

"You missed!"

"I wasn't aiming for you," said Harry, who pointed out that Dawlish was unconscious behind them.

Rose managed to get free of the ropes that were holding her. She then started to send a spell chain at the Dark Lord, who lazily blocked most of the curses.

 _"_ _ _Avada Kedavra!"__ he screamed at Rose, who just replied _"_ _ _Reducto!"__

The two spells met, just as Harry had said, and the wands linked together. Harry took the opportunity to cast a number of spells at Voldemort, which caused Voldemort to shriek in pain. He broke the wand connection and cast another Killing Curse at Harry.

Harry blocked it with a spell of his own.

"I wonder what would happen if I cast a Patronus at him," asked Rose before doing just that. Instead of Prongslette the doe, a silver panther emerged from her wand.

"What magic is this?" cried Voldemort. He was screaming in pain as the goodness of the Patronus charm battled with a being of immense evil. He broke the connection once again, and shot a number of very Dark spells at Rose. She dodged, and sent back a Bone-Breaker, a Blood-Boiling Curse, a Stunner, an Expelliarmus, and an organ-frying curse.

Voldemort missed most of Rose's spells, but got hit by the organ-frying curse.

"Get back!" yelled Harry as Voldemort started to fall.

"My anchors are gone!" he said as he fell to the ground, and literally disintegrated.

"We did it!" exclaimed Rose. She went over to Harry and hugged him.

"We did it!" said Harry. "I'll take Dawlish, and you can take the Cup and Cedric."

She went over to Cedric, grabbed hold of him, and Summoned the Portkey. Right before she left the graveyard, she saw Harry change into his phoenix form, and flame out with Dawlish.

 _\\\/_

'The Cup was a Portkey,' announced Rose to the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic when she got to the judges' table. She noticed a phoenix dropping an unconscious Dawlish in front of her.

'To where?' asked Dumbledore.

'Little Hangleton Graveyard near the Riddle House,' said Rose. 'Dawlish is a traitor, and there is at least traitor within the school aside from Professor Snape.'

'What happened?'

'Voldemort is dead,' said Rose.

"Don't be ridiculous," said the Minister. "Of course he's dead. You killed Him all those years ago!"

"He got better," said Rose. "Before Harry and I ended him."

"Harry?" asked the Minister. "Harry Who?"

"Not Harry Who," said Harry, walking over to them. "Harry Evans. Part-time teacher, full-time Dark Lord Destroyer."

"And why is Dawlish here and unconscious?" asked the Minister. "He is my most loyal Auror!"

Harry pulled back the Auror's sleeve, to show the Dark Mark.

"This is a new Dark Mark, Minister," said Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. "That wasn't there last week."

"Arrest these people for treason and sedition!" the Minister called to his Aurors.

"Belay that!" shouted Amelia Bones.

Just then, there was a scream, and everyone turned to see a girl pointing at Moody. He seemed to be in the middle of a very painful transformation. His peg-leg popped out and was replaced by a real one, and his Magical eye came off and was replaced by a real one as well.

The person's face and skin bubbled, until a new person had replaced Moody.

'That's Barty Crouch,' said someone.

'Who?' asked another person. 'That ain't Barty Crouch.'

'I meant Barty Crouch, Jnr. ' clarified the first person.

'Take him to Azkaban,' screamed the Minister. 'And give him the Kiss for escaping!'

'Actually, as Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot, I believe that we should question him first, to figure out who was involved in this scheme,' said Dumbledore. 'And under my authority as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I command you to make this happen.'

The Minister acquiesced to the questioning of Crouch, as long as he was Kissed and/or sent to Azkaban. It turned out that Crouch, Snr. had broken his son out of Azkaban, and had used Polyjuice on his wife and son to make them appear to be each other.

Then, when Crouch heard rumours that the Dark Lord was returning, he managed to break free of the Imperious Curse his father had him under, and return to His Lord's side.

An arrest warrant was immediately issued for Barty Crouch, Snr.

\\\/

"What was with all of the theatrics?" asked Rose a little while later. "It's like you got it from a Japanese Anime."

"The cloak and stuff?" asked Harry. "It makes it more fun. I sort of got inspiration from anime, yes."

\\\/

Dawlish was questioned a couple of days later, and revealed that he was a new Death Eater, but had been loyal to the cause for many years, having been brought in by Lucius Malfoy. Over Fudge's objections, Lucius was brought down from the Gallery.

"How do you plead?" asked Fudge.

"Not guilty," said Malfoy.

"He's not guilty," Fudge began to say, before Amelia Bones advanced on Lucius with Veritaserum.

"Are you, or have you ever been, a member of the organisation known as the 'Death Eaters'?" she asked after administering the drug.

"Yes."

"Have you used the Unforgivable Curses?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"I've lost count," said Lucius. "Draco gets at least an hour of _Cruciatus_ a month. I've killed literally thousands of Muggles. I've Imperioused many people."

Lucius was sent through the veil later that day.

\\\/

A couple of days before school ended, there was a short prize ceremony. The Minister was still smarting from his political defeat, in the death of his major contributor. He only reluctantly came to the prize ceremony. He gave both Cedric and Rose ₲500, and gave an obviously prewritten speech about how great Hogwarts is, basically wasting everyone's time for ten minutes.

The Headmaster gave a speech calling for unity amongst the Wizarding people, and welcoming back everyone.

"Another year gone," said Professor Dumbledore. "And what a year it was. The Triwizard Tournament was a great success this year, aside from some minor mishaps. Usually, at this point I'd award the House Cup, but suffice it to say, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor won the House Cup this year. I hope that you all remember your time here well. I was pleased to have an amazing group of students at this school this year, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, abilities and shortcomings.

"Each of you will always be invited back to this school, as long as it is not to harm the students and faculty. But I think that you are hungry, and I've rambled on now for a couple of minutes, so Let the Feast Begin!"

The food appeared on the plates as usual, and the school had one last meal together before going home.

\\\/

Dumbledore had nominated both Harry and Rose for the "Order of Merlin, First Class" for their defeat of Voldemort, something that he himself had received after defeating Grindelwald. A prize ceremony was scheduled for 1 September in the Great Hall.

\\\/

Soon, the Express was at Platform 9 ¾ in London. Hermione and Rose got off the train, and headed towards Hermione's mum.

"Hermione! So good to see you!" said a woman who looked like a slightly older version of Hermione.

"Hi Mum," responded Hermione. She gestured to Rose. "This is my girlfriend, Rose, and her Magical Law tutor, Harry Evans."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry. "I'm Harry Evans, Part-time Teacher, Full-time Dark Lord Vanquisher."

"Stop with the showing off," said Rose, just loudly enough that Harry could hear her.

"You said that Rose is your girlfriend?" asked Emma Granger of Hermione. "You can tell us about it at dinner tonight."

"Where is dad?" asked Hermione.

"He had an emergency surgery," said Emma. At the looks of worry on the others' faces, she clarified, "He's __performing__ the surgery, not receiving it. _"_

A/N:

Reference to _Gokaiger_ in this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

by coolhacker1025

This is a crossover between my "Rose Potter" stories (preferably "The Adventures of Rose Potter") and semi-canon (EWE, no- _Cursed Child_ , HHr _)_ Harry Potter. It will diverge quickly from both stories

Chapter VII: Family and Explanations

The girls and Harry headed off to the Grangers' dental practice a couple of blocks away. While they were waiting, Emma told Rose about their plans for the summer.

'We're planning to go to France on holiday,' mentioned Emma. 'Do you have a passport, Rose?'

'Not now, but if I go to the bank, then I can get one in a couple of days,' she replied.

'Your bank?'

'The Goblins can forge documents that are completely real,' said Rose. 'The catch is that it's not cheap: about ₲50-200 to get it for next week.'

'Is that a lot?' asked Emma.

'She makes that much in interest every week,' said Harry. Hermione nodded. Rose had shown Hermione the documents from Gringotts, and had been amazed.

"How do you know her financial situation, Mr Evans?" asked Emma. She wasn't trying to be accusatory or anything—she was just curious.

"I'm sort of her guardian in the magical world," said Harry. "I'll tell you lot more once we get to a secure location, like your house."

"Okay," said Emma, seeming to believe his explanation. "After dinner, we can go to Gringotts, and then, once we get home, we can hear Mr Evans' story. Then tomorrow, we can go to Harrods to get some new clothes."

Three of the people in the car groaned at this pronouncement, as they hated shopping for clothes.

A couple of minutes after they parked, a man came out of the dentistry and got in the passenger side of the vehicle.

"I'm Dan Granger," he said. "Who are you lot?"

"I'm Rose Potter, and that is my guardian and friend Mr Harry Evans, Sir," answered Rose.

"Nice to meet you both," said Dan. "And don't call me 'Sir'. I actually work for a living. Petty Officer Daniel Granger formerly of Her Majesty's Royal Navy."

Hermione then explained the joke, saying that the Non-commissioned Officers accused the Commissioned Officers of not doing any work. As a dentist, and one of the best, Dan had a lot of work.

He commented that Hermione had been born on a Navy Base, as he'd still been in the Navy when she was born, and had only gotten out of the Navy after the Falklands Conflict.

"I trained to become a dentist, and then joined Her Majesty's Royal Navy to pay the bills," he explained.

The five of them had a nice time eating dinner at the restaurant. It was at dessert that Hermione spoke up.

'Mum, dad, there's something I need to tell you,' she said.

'That Weasley bloke didn't knock you up, did he?' said Dan. 'I'll kill him.'

'No, it's nothing like that,' said Hermione. Rose reached out to hold Hermione's hand. 'Rose is my girlfriend, and we love each other.'

'You're gay?!' asked Dan right as Emma smiled. 'You knew?'

'I had suspicions, of course,' said Emma. 'She goes to a co-educational school, and has written letters about another _gir_ _ _l__ _eve_ ry time she's written. I sort of got the idea.'

'You're okay with that, mum, dad?' asked Hermione, holding Rose's hand very tightly. 'It was a bit of work convincing you to let me go to Hogwarts in the first place.'

'That was before we found out that Fr Jonathan was an octopus or whatever you call them,' said Dan. 'You know a non-magical born to two magicals.'

'That's _Squib_ , dad,' answered Hermione.

'We found out that he was a Squib, and he rather likes the idea of magic,' said Emma. 'Thinks that the fools who did one of the translations of the Bible mistranslated "evil-doer" as "witch". Seeing as he can actually read ancient Hebrew, he's pretty convincing.'

'And my being gay?' asked Hermione.

'Honey, we'll always love you, even if we get kicked out of every church in the whole United Kingdom,' said Emma. Dan nodded.

'I'm sorry that I was so abrupt earlier,' he said. 'So, Miss Potter is your girlfriend?'

'Yes, dad,' said Hermione.

'Well, damn,' said Dan. 'I always thought I'd get to threaten the boy going after my little girl. But I can't exactly do that if the lover is a girl as well.'

'I'll protect her,' said Rose. 'Your house is one of the most protected places in the whole of Britain, and maybe the world. Assuming that the Headmaster got things right, nothing magical or non-magical should be able to harm it. Your daughter will be protected by me.'

"She'll be protected by me, as well," said Harry.

"Can you protect her?"

"Yes, we can," said Harry.

"We're the best at what we do." said Rose. They looked at each other and laughed.

'Well that's good,' said Dan. 'Did the girls tell you about our holiday? And what is your relationship with my daughter and her girlfriend, Mr Evans?"

"Call me Harry, please," he responded. "I'll clarify once we get to your house. This is literally information that could cause a tonne of damage."

Dan was shocked at this statement, but acquiesced to hear the story later.

\\\/

On the way home, they stopped at Gringotts, where the Goblins would be able to get Harry and Rose passports in five days for only 150. Harry had negotiated it down from 300.

It was on the way home that Hermione dropped the bombshell on her friends that some of the beaches in France were clothing optional—especially for ladies.

\\\/

"How much of your science fiction shows do you actually believe?" asked Harry of Dan later that night.

"It's fun entertainment," said Dan. "Is it all true?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Some of it. At least one person has managed to go sideways in time, across the boundaries that divide one universe from another."

"Did you just quote Doctor Who?" asked Dan.

"Yes," she said. "Look at Harry really closely, and then take a look at this picture in Rose's photo album."

She showed him a picture of James' and Lily's wedding day.

"He looks like her dad, but with her mum's eyes," he said. "Is he really from another dimension?"

"Yes,"

"Are you like Rose's brother from a different dimension?" asked Dan of Harry.

Harry chuckled. "No, not exactly," he said. "You see, in my dimension, I am Rose. Except for the obvious fact that I was born a boy."

"And how did you get here?"

"I was going about my normal life, living with my fiancée in the year 2002, when suddenly, I find myself back in 1994," said Harry. "I think that some deity thought I wasn't amusing enough or something."

"Rose said that your her tutor?" asked Emma. "Is she really that bad at school?"

"Those two girls are in the top ten in their year," said Harry. "It's just that there are certain things that Hogwarts doesn't teach. Like 'Wizarding Law and Politics'. Or 'How to become an Animagus'. Or 'How to survive a death trap of a tournament where people have died in the past.' Or 'How to duel an insane Dark Lord and live'."

"What?" asked Dan in disbelief.

"This year, Hogwarts hosted a tournament that had a high death toll previously," said Harry. "I trained Rose so that we could kill two birds with one curse—first, survive the tournament, and second, kill Lord Voldemort, who briefly resurrected himself."

"What's an Animagus again?"

"I'll show you," he said. He put his hands across his chest, and uttered "Battle Mode: Phoenix", and with a sweep of his arms became a phoenix. After a minute of flying, he transformed back into his human form.

"I've improved on the transformation since I started," said Harry. "When I first started, my clothing didn't always make the return journey. That led to a couple of close calls."

"What about 'Wizarding Law and Politics'?" asked Dan. "I didn't think that either Hermione or Rose wanted to go into politics."

"Well, once she comes of age, she will be the Lady Potter and Lady Gryffindor," said Harry. "That gives her an automatic seat on our parliament. Now, her title of 'Lady Potter' is more of a placeholder thing until there is an heir."

\\\/

Six days later, Rose was really excited. This was going to be the first time that she left Britain. At first she thought 'England', but then realised that her school was somewhere in Scotland. They took the Chunnel to Calais, where they went through Passport Control, as they were entering the Schengen Area.

Harry was going to flame over to Paris, and they would meet him there.

'Passports, please.' said the stern-faced border agent. ' _Passeports, s'il vous plaît.'_

He took a look at the passports and at them. ' _Ils sont tous Britannique?_ Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, Miss Granger, and Miss Potter, that checks out. What is the purpose of your trip, how long do you intend to stay, and where do you plan to stay?'

'We're here on holiday,' answered Mrs Granger from the passenger side window. 'We plan to stay about a week or two, and we'll at a hotel in Paris, and then with friends.'

'Occupation?'

'Dentist, Dentist, and Secondary Students,' said Mrs Granger, pointing at the people in the car.

'Anything to declare: meats, fruits, objects for sale, weapons?'

'No, sir.'

'You're free to go,' said the Agent.

They drove onto the motorway, and were at a hotel on the eastern side of Paris within a couple of hours.

"Who are the people following us?" asked Dan when they got to the hotel.

"Harry contacted Fleur," said Rose. "And her father is a high-ranking member of the French Ministry."

"I did," said Harry, walking to the Grangers' car. "Since Rose is a bit of a VIP, the local Aurors are giving us some protection."

'Is that inconvenient for them?' asked Dan.

'Not really,' said Hermione. 'Apparently, these are trained members of the Magical Law Enforcement. Specifically, the local version of the Secret Service. They protect the Minister and the Muggle Minister and President.'

They met Fleur the next day at a café in Paris. Apparently, Fleur was working with Gringotts France, and was hoping to get posted to Gringotts England. She was also attempting to improve her English.

After a while, Fleur said, 'You must come to my house! We have beautiful vineyards there.'

'Where is it?'

'Near Bordeaux,' she said.

'That's a couple of hours drive,' said Hermione. 'Around 5-6 hours give or take.'

'You forget that I am a witch,' said Fleur. 'We go to the _le transporteur de l'automobile_ , and Apparate you to the house. There are beaches nearby, and wonderful French scenery. We need to go to the _le quartier magique,_ though _._ '

'What's an auto transporter?' asked Hermione.

'You place the vehicle on the transport pad, and it is Portkeyed to your desired location,' said Fleur. 'It is top of the line—just developed a couple of years ago. You might realise that we are not as backwards as the British.'

She then gave directions to the Magical Quarter and its vehicle transporter. Apparently, the French used cars on occasion, and therefore, one could simply drive onto the Magical Quarter, hidden from the Muggles by a series of Muggle-repelling wards. Hermione, Rose, or Fleur would have to be in direct physical contact with Dan Granger, who was driving the car.

' _Bonjour, mademoiselle'_ said the attendant at the Transporter before he recognised her. ' _Mademoiselle Delacour, J'espère que vous allez bien.'_

'I am well, thank you,' said Fleur in English. 'Could you transport a vehicle for me?'

'I assume to your manor?' asked the attendant.

' _Oui_ ' replied Fleur.

'Drive the vehicle onto the pad,' said the attendant. He took out his wand and did a complicated wand movement. He pulled a lever on a control panel, and the car (and its passengers) disappeared, and reappeared a few seconds later in front of a house in Bordeaux.

Rose really thought that calling it a 'house' was quite an understatement. It was more of a mansion. Fleur Apparated near the car.

'Come, meet _Mama_ and _Papa,_ ' she said.

\\\/

It was a couple of hours later, and Fleur, Hermione, and Rose were sitting on one of the balconies sipping a drink that seemed to be lemonade of a sort. Fleur called it ' _citron pressé_ _,'_ and it was basically lemonade you made yourself, by mixing the ingredients in the proper proportions.

"I see that you have finally figured out your feelings for each other," said Fleur happily.

"Yes, before the Final Task," answered Hermione. "How did you know? We didn't even know until then."

'I will let you in on a little secret: there is no such thing as a "Quarter Veela",' said Fleur. 'And one thing that Veela are extremely good at is _l'amour la magie_ _._ We are able to see things that others can't: especially when it comes to matters of love.'

'How did that help?'

'I could see how attracted you were to each other,' said Fleur. 'I knew that you hadn't discovered your true love for each other yet, as you were slightly affected by my _Allure_.'

'You were putting it on quite strong,' said Rose. 'And how would knowing our true love have helped?'

' _Mon Dieu_!' Fleur said. 'Don't they teach you about the Magical Races? A Veela's charm can only affect those who are either not interested or already taken. For example, Dumbledore would never be affected by my Allure, as he isn't interested in women. Most girls, not affected, as they like guys. Guys are nearly always affected.'

'So we were attracted to you?' asked Rose.

'At the time,' Fleur said. 'I was using the Allure quite extensively. If I were to do the same now, I'm sure that you wouldn't feel a thing.'

The door to the balcony opened, and a girl of around 11 years came through the door. 'Fleur, you're home!' she said in French. 'And _l_ _a_ _Rose_ and her _Hermione_!'

'Gabrielle, at least one of our guests doesn't speak French,' said Fleur. 'Please use the English lessons Papa is paying thousands of francs for.'

'You are no fun,' said Gabrielle, sticking her tongue out at Fleur. 'How are you today, Rose and Hermione?'

'We are well,' responded Rose. 'And you?'

'I am also well,' said Gabrielle. 'I see that you have found each other!'

'Does every Veela realise this?' asked Hermione.

 _'_ _ _Non__ _,' said Fleur._ 'Only those who were in close contact with you. Since we were friends at the tournament, I was able to pick up on your relationship. Or at that time, lack thereof.'

The spent their time in France at the beaches (which were fortunately only clothing-optional), and learning about the Veela.

According to Fleur, Veela matured at different rates than non-Veela. In fact, a Veela generally seemed younger than their non-Veela counterpart until they reached the age of maturity, generally around the age of 9-11. After they reached that stage, Veela went through a form of puberty that made them appear beautiful and their proper age.

'Gabrielle was only 10 when she was in the Tournament this past year. Her birthday is in July,' said Fleur. _'_ _ _La Mama__ got special permission for her to be at the Tournament, still a year too young to attend _Beauxbatons._ _ _La Mama__ wanted Gabrielle to cheer for me during the tournament. I just never expected her to become part of the Tournament, though.'

'Fortunately, Rose Potter was there to save me,' said Gabrielle from where she was sitting. They were sitting in the girls' bedroom, and Gabrielle was sitting on her bed. 'Rose Potter was so brave.'

"Unfortunately, Gabrielle still has to go through __l'évolution,__ " said Fleur. "It is equivalent to puberty in humans. For a while, Gabrielle will have trouble controlling her powers."

"Fortunately, my big sis is here to help me, along with _l_ _a_ _maman,"_ said Gabrielle.

"The teachers at Beauxbatons are suited to help with that as well," said Fleur.

A/N:


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived

by coolhacker1025

This is a crossover between my "Rose Potter" stories (preferably "The Adventures of Rose Potter") and semi-canon (EWE, no- _Cursed Child_ , HHr _)_ Harry Potter. It will diverge quickly from both stories

Chapter VIII: Harry's Interlude

While the girls were inside, Harry was meeting with the security force that the Minister had assigned. Unlike their British counterparts who, with very few exceptions were not good at what they did, the French were very good at what they did.

They'd never lost a client.

Harry quickly learned that the French government was not corrupt at all—lobbyists were one of the man classes of people banned from doing business with the government. Also, there was a "Shoot on Sight" order for anyone bearing the name "Malfoy."

Apparently, a couple of generations back, the Malfoys had started a mutiny against the Government, so the Government put down the rebellion hard, and banished the Malfoys. The only reason that Lucius, et al. were held in such high esteem in the British Government was that they were well connected, especially after the marriage to the Blacks.

One of the officers came over to Harry. "Name, Rank, and Intention?" she asked. Harry looked at her. She was wearing a BDU-type uniform, was about 175 cm tall, about 77 kg, with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Harry Evans, Part Time Teacher, Full Time Dark Lord Destroyer," said Harry. "Here as a guardian, bodyguard, and family member to Rose. Who are you?"

"Brigadier Sarah Wagner," the officer replied. "Here as a bodyguard to the VIP."

He noticed that she seemed to be checking him out a little more than was necessary. "So your interest in me is completely professional?"

"Not completely," admitted Sarah. "I noticed you when you entered France."

"If your interest is not completely professional, then what time do you get off duty tonight?" asked Harry.

"I will be relieved of duty at 20:00," responded Sarah.

"Maybe we can get a bite to eat after then?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Sarah. "I look forward to it."

\\\/

That night, after Sarah got off duty, Harry flamed them to the Magical Quarter in Paris.

"Wow," said Sarah. "That's over 600 km!"

They ended up going to a good restaurant there, where they talked about themselves.

"Your name doesn't sound French," commented Harry.

"My dad is German," said Sarah. "In fact, I was born in West Berlin."

"How did you merit an invitation to Beauxbatons?" asked Harry. "I thought that Durmstrang was for Germans."

"My mother is French, and we moved back when I was young," she said. "Her name is Renée LaForce."

"And you're an Auror?"

"Got top marks on my International OWLs and NEWTs," said the Auror. "They accepted me straight out of school. My contract is up next month, and I'm trying to figure out if I want to do this for another four years, or whether I want to become a civilian. I know that you said that you are a part-time teacher, but what do you do for a living?"

"That's about it right now," said Harry. "I have a standing offer to join the British Aurors. I may or may not take them up on that. Really, trying to keep Rose out of trouble is a full-time job!"

"She gets into a lot of trouble?"

"It's more that trouble comes looking for her, and it knows her address."

Harry learned that the Wagner/LaForce family was very well connected in France, with both families having seats on the French Wizengamot _(the_ _Assemblée Nationale Magique_ _)._ In fact, her family was almost as well connected as the Delacours. It just happened that the Delacour family had more officials in office.

\\\/

Soon, one dinner together turned into a date, which turned into many dates in the future. As Sarah's parents wanted her to have a well-rounded education, they taught her about the Muggle world.

On their third date, they went to see The Lion King at a cinema. Fortunately, it was a cinema that showed films in their original language with French subtitles. Harry wasn't confident enough in his French skills to see a dubbed movie.

It was in late July that Harry received a message from Dumbledore, asking him to come to Hogwarts.

"You should come with me," said Harry to Sarah. "When is your day off?"

"Wednesday," she said. "I can start terminal leave in two weeks."

Harry quickly wrote a note asking if Wednesday would be fine.

"Harry, what is our status?" asked Sarah later that day. "I really like you."

"I really like you, too," said Harry. "Should we count our dates as actual dates?"

"That would be acceptable," said Sarah.

"Will you go out with me, Sarah Marie Wagner?"

"Oui!" she exclaimed.

\\\/

On Wednesday, Harry flamed himself and Sarah to Hogsmeade, and then walked to the castle.

"What do you want?" asked Filch when Harry knocked on the front door.

"We have an appointment with the Headmaster," said Harry to the cantankerous caretaker.

"Come in, then," the man said as he led them to Dumbledore's office. "Mars Bar."

The gargoyle moved aside, allowing Harry and Sarah to go up the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"What's so funny?"

"The first time I was on the train to school, I didn't know anything about Wizard candies, so I thought that I would buy all of the Mars Bars I had money for," responded Harry. "I ended up liking most Wizard candies a lot better."

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice right as Harry was about to knock on the door.

They walked in. "Harry, good to see you," he said. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Sarah Wagner," said Harry. "She was part of Rose's protective detail in France. She's looking to possibly quit their Auror Force when her contract is up."

"Ah, I'd always wondered about you, Mr Evans," said the Headmaster. "Seeing as you never seemed interested in anyone around here."

"Most of the people are way too young or way too old for me, sir," said Harry.

"Now, I'd like to offer you a job," said Dumbledore. "Both of you, actually, if that will make your decision easier."

"A job?" asked Harry.

"Once again, I find myself without a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," said Dumbledore. "It's getting to the point that the Minister is trying to appoint someone to the job."

"That would be bad, sir," Harry said. "Very bad."

"I looked, and I saw that your NEWTs were off the scale for Defence," continued the Headmaster. "Since you would be teaching Miss Potter and Miss Granger anyway, I thought that I'd make it official."

"I'd be honoured to teach," said Harry. "Are you sure? I don't know if I'd be good at teaching."

"You've done it before," said Dumbledore, tapping his head.

Had he really told Dumbledore about the DA? Harry thought to himself. He couldn't remember either way.

"I'd of course give you accommodations, suitable for two if needed, while you are here," said Dumbledore. "I will need your coursebook selections as soon as possible."

The Headmaster pulled out a sheet of parchment from his desk. "A two-year contract," he said. "Total compensation of ₲6800 a year, plus bonuses for each student that achieves an 'O' on the OWLs or NEWTs."

Harry signed the paper, and handed it to Sarah, who signed it as a witness. He then thought of a couple of good defence texts and wrote them down for Dumbledore, including the Basic Defensive Theory (or How Not To Get Yourself Killed) series by Alastor Moody. He'd written a whole series of them, and then had someone else edit them so that they would be appropriate for different age groups.

Harry had seen the Auror level edition, which was a compilation of the books, and some of Moody's paranoia showed. That, and the language would make a sailor blush.

"Do you want to move here?" asked Harry.

"I would like that," said Sarah. "I know that it's only been a couple of weeks since we met, but I feel a stronger connection with you than anyone else I've ever known."

\\\/

Rose was having a great time in France with her girlfriend, Hermione, and their friends Fleur and Gabrielle, but unfortunately, sooner than they would have liked, they had to return to Crawley, as the Granger parents had appointments to attend to, and the girls had to get ready for their sixth year.

Harry met them at the Granger household after they got back.

"How are you doing?" asked Dan. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Sarah," replied Harry. "She used to be with the French Aurors, but now is on Terminal Leave. She is also my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," said Dan shaking her hand. He turned back to Harry. "How did your meeting with Dumbledore go?"

"We talked about the new Defence Professor," said Harry.

"Is he any good?" asked Hermione.

"I'd say so," said Harry.

"Do you know him?"

"Well of course I know him," said Harry, transfiguring himself a brown cloak. "He's me."

"That was a Star Wars reference, right?" asked Sarah. She still hadn't seen all of the Star Wars films yet, but she knew bits and pieces.

"You have to see Star Wars," exclaimed Hermione. "I have it on VHS. I've heard rumours that there's going to be a Special Edition for the Twentieth Anniversary in 1997. It's one of my favourite film series of all time."

The next weekend, they watched all three Star Wars films in a row, with breaks only for the WC and to eat.

"That was so good," said Sarah. Rose was nodding her head.

\\\/

Snape had a fit when he realised who was going to be teaching that year. It was bad enough that Dumbledore wouldn't give him the damned Defence job, but for Dumbledore to hire someone who looked like James Potter!

"You don't even know his qualifications!" shouted Snape.

"He has proven his abilities," said Dumbledore. "He has proven to me that I can trust him, and I do, Severus, quite possibly even more than I trust you."

"Where did he come from?" asked Snape. "Nobody heard of Harry Evans until a year ago. There is no immigration record for him, nothing!"

"There would not be any record of his immigrating," said Dumbledore. "His method of transportation bypasses all known security systems."

"Like I should be relieved at that?!" shouted Snape. "I should have the Defence Against the Dark Arts job: I know more about the Dark Arts and defences against them than nearly anyone else."

"That is right," admitted Dumbledore. "You do know nearly more than anyone else. Mr Evans has shown himself to be at or beyond your own level."

"That's another thing! Why is he using that name?" asked Snape. "To taunt me and to torture me for all eternity?"

"Harry is not James Potter, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "He uses it because it is his name."

Snape went back to his Dungeons to prepare for the upcoming term.

\\\/

"Sarah, I told you that I was related to Rose through her mother's grandfather's grandfather, correct?" asked Harry. "That's not entirely true."

He took out his wand and cast a spell around the area they were in.

"What was that?"

"Old Soviet privacy spell," said Harry. "Picked it up at the Blacks. The spell is great for privacy, but anyone trained to look for it can see it's there."

"Mr Black told it to you?"

"Sarah, there is no such person as Mr Black," said Harry. "Certainly not an almost immortal, Super Auror."

"Why did you use the spell?"

"There are certain things related to my identity that are very dangerous," said Harry. "Literally, people would be in danger if my identity got 'leaked'."

"Then, I swear on my life and magic that I will not reveal your identity," swore Sarah.

"I'm not from this universe..."

\\\/

"Did you ever meet me in your world?" asked Sarah.

"No," said Harry. "First, you were in France, and I never went. Second, you were like eight years older than me. The only Auror friend I knew was Nymphadora Tonks, though never call her that if you want to live."

"She's the clumsy Metamorphmagus, right?" she asked. Harry nodded. "The French were in awe about her Metamorph abilities; I mean, there's only like ten in the world at once. We also figured that she was either in a relationship with someone or was well connected."

"She's a member of the Black family, albeit an unofficial cadet branch, as her mum was disowned."

"Who did you end up with in your universe?"

"Well, in both worlds I've been to, Hermione gets a Potter," said Harry. "We got married on Halloween 1998."

"She wasn't..."

"No," said Harry. "She went for guys in my universe. Specifically, me. I rather think that Grangers are _Potter-sexuals."_

"Attracted to Potters?"

"Correct."

\\\/

The year at Hogwarts was a rather uneventful one. Due to the fact that Voldemort was dead, there were no attempts on the lives of either Rose or Harry.

Harry decided that he (and his girlfriend) really enjoyed teaching, so they signed a five-year contract when it came time to renew. Sarah was rather good at Arithmancy, so she filled in there a number of times.

The day that Rose left Hogwarts, Harry finally proposed to Sarah.

"Now, after congratulating our leaving Seventh Years, I believe one of our professors has something he needs to say," said Dumbledore at the Leaving Feast. "Or perhaps, ask. Mr Evans and Miss Wagner, please."

"I met you three summers ago, if I am counting correctly," said Harry, getting down on one knee. "Before I met you, I couldn't think of anyone that I would like to spend the rest of my life with. Now, I can't imagine spending time without you. Sarah Marie Wagner, will you marry me?"

With a strength that most didn't realise she had, Sarah pulled Harry from his kneeling position and kissed him. Dumbledore cleared his throat a couple of times when the kiss was starting to go a little overboard.

"OUI!" exclaimed Sarah. "I mean, yes, I will marry you."

Harry put a ring on her finger, and they went back to their positions at the Staff Table. Dumbledore stood up and started to clap, and soon, three-quarters of the school was giving them a standing ovation.

A couple of years later, Rose proposed to Hermione at a fancy restaurant in London, and Hermione accepted. They got married on Harry's fourth wedding anniversary, 31 October 2001. The Headmaster, always happy to see people in love, performed the ceremony himself, as he was still Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump.

It was a couple of years later that Harry remembered something. "When I left, the Muggles were experimenting with something called IVF." he said to Sarah.

"I think I remember reading something in the paper about that," responded his wife. "Some Healer has found a way to do it magically. We should send the article to the girls."

They did that, and a year later, both the Evans and the Potter-Granger households were welcoming their first children.

\\\/

All of the Potter-Granger children were good friends with the Evans children, almost to the point that they were like siblings.

Harry Daniel Potter, who was Hermione's first child, and James Victor Evans, started Hogwarts the same year, and the hat had barely touched either of their heads when it proclaimed them to be Gryffindors.

The next year, James Charles Potter and Stephan Frederick Evans both entered Hogwarts and were sorted to Gryffindor.

Finally, Lily Marie Evans and Sarah Rose Potter were entering Hogwarts, and were understandably nervous. They wanted to live up to their older brothers.

As the families were leaving the platform, Harry and Rose noticed their scars in the mirror. Each was barely there, and most people wouldn't even notice it. They hadn't pained their owners for many years now. All was well.

A/N:

A Brigadier in the French police force is equivalent to a constable or sergeant in a British police force

I know that in France, the majority of films are dubbed, it's just that I needed Harry to see a movie in English

Reference to _Make a Wish_ by "Rorschach's Blot"


End file.
